


Strange Music

by completelyhopeless



Series: Darcy and the Hood [4]
Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Crack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3161438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason and Darcy meet for the second time. Jason gets tased for the second time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Music

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TourmalineQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/gifts).



> For the prompt: _[MCU, Darcy/any, making music together](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/452037.html?thread=70917061#t70917061)_
> 
> This really is an odd way to fill that prompt, but I couldn't resist the idea of Jason watching Darcy dance. And I wanted to do the second meeting/tasering, so this is what happened.

* * *

She had headphones on and was dancing her way through the street with her own music in her ears and beat in her hips, and Jason had to fight a smile when he saw her. She reminded him of that chick from New Year's, the one with the footie pajamas and Mad Hatter hat. The one with the taser.

Dick would laugh if he heard that. He wouldn't leave Jason alone for a minute if he knew.

Love at first tasering, he kept calling it.

Dick was such a dick.

The girl had some moves, though. Nice ones. And a nice body.

He shrugged. It didn't matter. He didn't have time for this. He had other places to be.

“It's you.”

She'd stopped dancing and was looking at him, headphones in her hand, and while that was no Mad Hatter hat on top her head, that little mushroom thing was better, a whole hell of a lot cuter. “I told your friend with the nice ass I could get you to take off the mask.”

Jason frowned. “Why would you want to do that?”

“To see how cute you are.”

“Lady, you're crazy.”

She grinned. “So, you gonna show me or what?”

“Depends. You gonna give me a dance if I do?”

She frowned. “Lap dance or dance dance?”

“Either. Both. Definitely both.”

“I like you,” she said with a smile. “Well, other than the whole gun thing. It's not that I'm scared of them—well, not _that_ scared, but you know, side of caution and everything—so I always have this with me—”

“Nice taser,” Jason said. “I prefer this.”

Showing her the gun was a bad idea, one he hadn't thought through until she tased him. Jason went down hard, but this time he swore he heard music when he did.


End file.
